


Screaming in the Dark

by Tumble Down (tumbledown)



Series: Mohawks & Denim [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbledown/pseuds/Tumble%20Down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the night is done, Sheamus will make Dolph Ziggler scream his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, part two of this story, this time from Sheamus's POV.
> 
> The bits in **bold** are Sheamus speaking in Gaelic.
> 
> Title is from "Howl" by Florence & the Machine.
> 
> Critique and suggestions are welcomed, either here or at peacelovevinyl.tumblr.com.

The drive to the hotel was awkward. Sheamus insisted on driving; he needed the distraction so he didn't focus too much what the hell was happening.

It wasn't working.

The LA traffic was making progress slow, although thankfully they weren't too far from the hotel. Stuck at another stop light he glanced out of the corner his eye at Ziggler sprawled in the passenger seat. The window was down a bit, letting in the breeze and ruffling the man's drying curls, making them frizz out. He should want to laugh at him-- they call him stupid-looking, they should look at the man next to him-- but instead he wanted to thread his fingers into the curls, twining them around his fingers.

He forced his eyes back to the road as traffic started to move again. The silence between them was a little unnerving; neither of them were known for being quiet, and yet here they were, not a word between them. Sheamus tightened his grip on the wheel and tried not to think. He wasn't known for overthinking things, either, but in truth he did have a tendency to obsess and nitpick and tear a thought-- or a person-- down until he understood every scrap.

He didn't understand what had happened in the shower. He had been frustrated with his loss earlier and annoyed at Barrett. The soap joke made him want to storm out and wring the Englishman's neck, and he had thrown it at the floor in anger, where it had bounced once and skittered across the floor and out of sight. A glance under the shower panel and he had realized it had stopped next to a tanned foot a few stalls down. At the time he had figured it was just his luck that it was Ziggler in the stall, the cap-off to a crap day.

The desire to make it clear that no, he wasn't a stereotype, it was all Barrett's idea of a joke, had overtaken him for a moment and he almost had a civil conversation with the man. A conversation that somehow had ended up with Ziggler basically propositioning him, something he had never would have thought would happen. He had seen how flushed the man was, his eyes glassy, and he hadn't missed just how Ziggler had stared at him, but his mind hadn't immediately jumped to 'he wants me'. It hadn't taken long to get there, though, and after Ziggler's parting offer he simply had stood in his shower staring at that damn bar of soap and thinking. Was the man serious? Sheamus wasn't stupid or blind, he and the rest of the world knew that Dolph Ziggler chased women and only women. Although, he had thought, there had been some moments during their run-ins in the spring that had made him wonder...

The more he had thought about it, considered it, the more he realized it had been too damn long since had been with someone. Actually been with them and not just recieve a quick handjob in a dark corner to burn off extra adrenaline. He had been half-hard from just thinking, and without even realizing it he had thrown the soap aside and made his way into Ziggler's stall, that perfect arse right in his view.

It would just be a lark, a way to screw with Ziggler's head, he had told himself, but that had gone out the window the moment the blond had turned around, revealing himself. Fuck, the man had been wonderful to look at, tanned and flushed and the head of his cock a deep purple, his face full of defiance and lust. Sheamus had taken his time and gave Ziggler a proper, thorough look, unable to deny that he had liked what he had seen. Ziggler had returned the look, staring directly at Sheamus's cock, and he hadn't been able to resist flexing his abs in response. Ziggler had then kissed him and he had forgotten all about thinking.

Ziggler's second offer had taken him off-guard, mind still fuzzy from orgasm, the evidence of which had splattered all over the blond's chest. The whisper in his ear had him swallowing hard and slammed with the absolute need to have Ziggler in bed, to be inside him, to make him scream his name a second time.

And now they were here, on the way to do just that. Sheamus shifted in his seat, his cock already aching. He was nearing forty; coming two times in a night wasn't something he could usually pull off any more, but if Ziggler could do it he sure as hell was as well. He wanted in that arse.

He shifted again, this time catching Ziggler's attention. He heard an amused hum and glanced over again. Dolph was watching him, legs spread wide, and doing absolutely nothing to hide the tent in his trousers. His expression was hungry, and he looked at Sheamus like he was the only water in the desert.

Goddamn traffic. He tore his eyes back to the road and pushed his foot down on the accelerator.

"Hey, easy there, tiger. We'll get there. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be pulled over and get fined or even arrested for public indecency."

Sheamus snorted in response, but eased back up on the accelerator. They were only a block or so from the hotel at this point, so it probably didn't matter either way.

If he were asked later if he remembered parking the car, entering the hotel, and taking the stairs to the fourth floor because the elevator was too damned slow, the answer would be a resounding no. It seemed like from one moment to the next he was standing in Ziggler's room, the door closed behind him, his gear bag on the floor, and suddenly very aware of everything. He heard his own heartbeat echoing in his ears, felt the sweat trickling down his back, and swore he could still taste the blond on his lips. It wasn't enough. He wanted another taste.

Ziggler was across the room at the air conditioner. He turned a few knobs and a low hiss emanated from the machine as it kicked on. He turned around and cocked his head at Sheamus.

"Well?" he asked.

Sheamus stalked over to him and drew him into a kiss. He didn't hesitate to push his tongue between Ziggler's lips and get that taste he craved. Ziggler pushed back, his tongue coming to meet his own. His hands drifted down to grab the bottom of the blond's shirt and begin to tug it up. There was barely a pause in kissing to yank it over Ziggler's head, nor again a moment later when he yanked his own off. They stripped each other between kisses until they were down to boxers. Sheamus twisted until Ziggler's back was to the bed and then he gave him shove so he fell backward onto it.

The blond wriggled up the bed until he was in the center, and Sheamus climbed on the bed to kneel astride him. He kissed him quick and rough, and then began to kiss and nip his way down the tanned chest. Ziggler made small, almost whimpering noises and Sheamus dick seemed to get even harder with each one. A part of him wanted to flip the man over and get to the main event as fast as possible, but not this time. The shower had been fast, but this was going to be slow. He was going to take his time and have Ziggler begging to be fucked by him.

He licked the abs before him, enjoying how they flexed against his mouth. He edged lower, almost to the waistband of the boxers, before stopping and nuzzling the skin above them.

"Fuuuuck..." Ziggler groaned out.

"What was it you said? Oh, yeah-- we'll get there," Sheamus said, lowering his voice and letting the rumble in his throat vibrate against the tanned skin. Another whimper came, louder this time, and he smirked.

He licked the skin again, the time his tongue drifting just under the elastic. He felt Ziggler's cock twitch against his face and he just had to see him again. He leaned back and began to draw the boxers down, backing up until he could stand and remove them completely. He drank in the sight before him, never thinking that he'd be in this position, and never quite realizing just how much he wanted to be.

Ziggler had thrown his arms above his head in abandon. He was already breathing heavy, his cock unbelievably stiff and bobbing in time. He lifted his head to look at Sheamus, and then he was sitting up and crawling to the edge of the bed. Sheamus growled. What was he doing?

"Please," said Ziggler, reaching out to his waist and pulling him close, "I want to taste you."

Before he could reply, Ziggler was pushing his boxers down and nuzzling the hair at the base of his cock. A breath later and he was being licked, long, wet stripes from base to head and back again. He gave into his earlier desire and his hands came up to fist curly blond hair. It was rough, but Ziggler only groaned in pleasure and took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly.

 **Oh, fuck** , he shouted, belatedly realizing it was in Gaelic when Ziggler pulled back and looked up at him in confusion.

"This okay?" he asked.

"Don't you dare fuckin' stop!"

Ziggler looked damn near gleeful. Sheamus was going to throttle him, but the hot mouth returned, followed by a hand that wrapped around the base of his cock and began pumping as the sucking increased in intensity.

This wasn't the best blowjob he had ever had-- although he couldn't remember any better at the moment-- but it was damn good, Ziggler's tongue performing acrobatics that made him hiss in pleasure. He belatedly realized he was muttering praise, but it wasn't in English, and thus he couldn't find it in him to care.

Ziggler hummed around him. He swallowed a surprised yelp and shoved Ziggler off of him. He was getting far too close to coming, and he wasn't going to do it in Ziggler's mouth.

Not this time, he thought idly, before shoving the idea aside.

"Get on your stomach," he said instead. As Ziggler positioned himself without argument, he called back over his shoulder.

"Lube's in my bag. Side pocket. Condoms, too."

It took a moment of digging around but Sheamus found the items and climbed back onto the bed. He opened the lube and drizzled a bit of it on Ziggler's pert arse just to watch it jump and hear the man gasp. He put some on his fingers as well and began trailing them slowly down the pale crack. The whimpers were back and Sheamus had to grit his teeth and clench his other fist until the urge to just jerk off until he came all over Ziggler's back passed. He still wanted to hear him scream his name.

He let his middle finger circle the pink hole, just rubbing over it in slow strokes. He kept it up, not gaining any speed, until Ziggler tried to push back against his finger.

"None o' that, now," he said, stopping. Ziggler growled in frustration, but the hips stilled and he started again.

After a moment he began easing his finger in, just an inch, then two. It was a reward for the hips staying still, despite the tension that was easily visible in the muscles in Ziggler's back and thighs. Another inch and then another, until he was past his knuckle.

Fuck, he was tight.

"Been awhile since I did this," Ziggler gasped out.

He must've spoken that last thought aloud; either that or Ziggler was a mind-reader. Still working his way in, he balanced himself using his other hand and leaned down over the hot, tense body underneath him.

"Yeah?" he murmured into the man's ear. "How long?"

"Mmm... years..."

That had his dick twitching almost painfully. Ziggler hadn't been fucked in the arse in all that time, and now here Sheamus was opening him up, the blond completely at his mercy. A man who by all rights should hate his guts and want him anywhere but right where he was. He began easing in a second finger. He felt more than saw a wince.

"Relax," he said.

"Trying to. Just... talk."

"And what should I say?" he asked lowly, drawing the words out.

"Don't know. Don't care. Won't understand anyway."

It took a second for him to parse out what that meant. So Ziggler liked his Gaelic, eh? Oh, he'd give it to him. He began whispering as he kept working in that second finger, taking advantage of Ziggler being unable to understand to say things he really shouldn't be saying.

**Your arse is perfect... that damn wiggle you do... makes me hot... think I always wanted it... even when you were bad and I was good... like fighting you... fast and strong... fuck you're good... tight and hot... want your arse so bad...**

He finally got both fingers in and began scissoring them, all the while whispering his secret thoughts into Ziggler's ear. He should feel bad at revealing them, even only to himself in a language his-- his lover, fuckbuddy, one night stand, whatever they were-- couldn't understand, but at that moment all he could feel was the hot heat clenched around his fingers, pulling him in deeper.

A short stop for more lube and then he was adding a third finger, keeping up the litany of praise and desire. Ziggler was make the most lascivious of sounds into a pillow and had begun moving his hips again, but Sheamus let it go because watching Ziggler fucking himself on his fingers was a damn beautiful sight to behold. He told him so in great detail, the Gaelic sounding rougher with each breath.

"C'mon," Ziggler whined. "I'm ready, fuck me!"

"Hmm..." he hummed, almost as if he was taking his time to consider it, but apparently Ziggler was out of patience.

"Goddamn it, Sheamus, put your dick in me and fuck me already or I'm going to rip your head off!"

The threat of violence was what did it, although he wasn't about to admit it. He removed his fingers and grabbed the condom, trying to rip it open. The slicked fingers made it hard, but after a frustrating few seconds he got it open and began rolling in on. He pumped himself once, just to transfer some of the lube, and helped Ziggler stuff a pillow underneath his hips. He aligned himself and rubbed his cock head over Ziggler's hole.

"So help me if you don't-- ooooohhhh..."

He pushed in, and fuck, he was still tight, almost too tight. Taking a deep breath, his hands digging into tanned hips, he started making small thrusts to work his way in. It was slow going, but Ziggler was thrusting back, helping him in further each time.

It felt like an age before he bottomed out, and he had to stop a moment to get control of himself. It was fantastic, the tight hold that arse had on his cock, squeezing it and drawing him in. He pulled back and slammed back in, causing one of them to yell out. He honestly wasn't sure who it was and he held still again. He may not like Ziggler, but he didn't hurt his bed partners-- unless they asked, of course. He waited until Ziggler almost snarled out a wordless demand and thrust back against him.

He didn't hesitate any longer and began thrusting in earnest, changing the angle around slightly until he found that sweet spot, the one that would make the man howl. It took a few tries, but he knew he found it when Ziggler arched his back and moaned loud enough to make the walls vibrate. There would not be a person on this floor that wouldn't know Dolph Ziggler was getting one hell of a fucking.

Sheamus's knuckles were white, and he knew that the paler skin between the tan lines would be covered in bruises. And even though that thought had him speeding up as it rushed through him, hitting that sweet place inside over and over, he forced his hands off to fist in the sheets instead.

Ziggler hadn't quieted once since that first moan, a continuous pleading of 'don't stop' interspersed with growls and keens filling the room. Sheamus rested forehead against Ziggler's back and let the words flow over him. He kissed the sweat-soaked skin beneath him and was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss Ziggler senseless. He withdrew and somewhat clumsily got Ziggler to roll over.

"Wha--" the blond started, but he cut him off with a kiss, his tongue diving in as he balanced himself on an elbow to reach down and push Ziggler's leg up and realign his cock. Getting with the program, Ziggler wrapped his leg around Sheamus's waist, the other one joining a moment later.

This angle wasn't as deep, but the trade-off was being able to pull back from this kiss to watch Ziggler's feverish eyes roll up into his head as he found that sweet place inside him again. The man's purple-headed cock brushed against his abs and he reached between them to fist it. He was too far gone to stroke in time to his thrusts, but Ziggler was too far gone himself to care.

"Scream my name," he said, kissing him before he could respond until they were forced apart to breathe. "Scream it."

"Say mine first," Ziggler rasped out.

"Ziggler," he said against the man's lips. They kissed again with tongues and teeth as their weapons in the battle for control. Ziggler bit his bottom lip, causing him him to jerk back.

"Wrong name," he scolded, and Sheamus wanted to argue, to demand his be screamed first, but he was so close to the edge now and the glare in those blue eyes with pupils blown wide sent a faint shiver down his spine in desire.

"Dolph," he said, letting go of the man's cock to brace himself as thrust erratically. "Scream my name, Dolph."

Ziggler definitely screamed something that might have been his name, but the heat around Sheamus's cock tightened greatly and that was it, he was coming to the sound of blood rushing in his ears and to the sight of Ziggler's face twisted up in something that almost looked like pain and ecstasy warring on his face. He thrusted hard twice more, then just collapsed on top of Ziggler, who let out a faint grunt.

He had no idea how long they laid there trying to catch their breath. His mind was awhirl with the thoughts of not knowing when he last came so hard and the fact that it was with-- was in-- _Dolph-fucking-Ziggler_. A bubble of hysterical laughter escaped him before he could stop it.

"What's funny?" Ziggler slurred out.

"Us," was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Oh. Yeah. Pretty funny." Sheamus felt him swallow. "Pretty fucking hot, too."

"Yeah."

"We are so doing that again."

Sheamus started to nod in agreement, but reality was beginning to crash into his post-sex haze. He pushed himself up until he was back kneeling over Ziggler.

"And how's that supposed to work?"

"What do you mean? We work damn well, don't you think?" Ziggler raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he had asked something stupid.

"I meant," he said, half-heartedly glaring, "that we don't like each other."

"So?"

"So you want to keep fucking a man you hate?"

"I don't hate you."

He said it without hesitation and without looking away, just as if he was stating a simple fact. Sheamus found himself feeling oddly relieved at that, and he scowled at the thought. Ziggler mistook the look as being directed at him.

"Stop that. I don't hate you. I don't really like you, but I don't hate you. I save my hate for those that really deserve it."

"Like Rusev?" he couldn't resist asking.

"He had no right to treat Lana or any woman like shit. Why she agreed to marry him I don't know. I tried to show her that a guy should treat her right, but that got fucked up because of Summer's lies."

"So you didn't sleep with her?"

"No, and I didn't sleep with Lana, either, if you're curious." Sheamus scoffed and rolled off of Ziggler to remove the condom, tie it off and chuck it into the nearby trashcan, and then stretch out on the bed. Ziggler got up and moved over, and was now sitting astride him, reversing their earlier position. "I didn't. I wanted to take it slow and not push. We never got there."

"Why jump straight into me fucking you?"

And there it was, the thought that had been lurking in the back of his mind the whole night. Why the hell would Ziggler, good guy and lover of women extraordinaire, want him? He hated the part of himself that wanted so badly to know, feeling he was being needy and idiotic, but the question was already out there.

"Truth?" Ziggler said after a moment. Sheamus nodded once. "Truth is... I find you hot. You're sexy, as I'm sure you well know."

He did... somewhat. He knew he wasn't the classic image most lusted after, and a childhood of being the chubby choir boy hadn't exactly boosted how he perceived himself as a young man, but he'd had been with enough people to know that there were definitely those that found him attractive. He was admittedly a little surprised that Ziggler would be one of them.

"And... fuck, I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I was thinking about you in the shower. Before you showed up." Sheamus felt his breath hitch slightly at the thought of Ziggler fantasizing about him.

"Was it as good as you thought?" he asked.

"Oh, much better," Ziggler replied, smirking. "Which is why we really should do this again. So what we don't like each other? We're good together like this, and we can keep kicking each others' ass all over the ring. That's work. This? This is fun."

"It is at that," agreed Sheamus. "Alright. We'll do this again."

"Good, glad we agree. And now you know I have to ask." Sheamus rolled his eyes. He knew what Ziggler was asking.

"Because I wanted to," he said, shrugging. "Never really thought about it."

"Yeah, right. You may fool others into thinking you're a big dumbass that does things without thinking, but I know better."

"Do you?" Now he was actually curious. Idly he noticed his hands had come up to Ziggler's hips at some point and he was lightly stroking the red marks from before with his thumbs.

"Uh-uh," Ziggler said, waving his finger back and forth. "Answer me first."

Sheamus stopped stroking and glared. "And you say Barrett's five."

"He is. Now answer me."

"Wasn't lying. Hadn't really thought about it until tonight." He shrugged again. "You didn't seem like you'd be interested, so I didn't consider it."

"Yeah, well, not many know I like guys, too." Ziggler abruptly yawned. "Now as much as I would love to continue this, I am wore out."

He rolled off of Sheamus and the bed. He grabbed his bag from where Sheamus had thrown aside earlier and rummaged in it until he pulled out his phone. He tapped at it a moment, then walked over and handed it to the redhead.

"Here, put your number in. I'm going to go rinse off. Fuck with anything on there and you'll never get near my ass again." With that statement he turned and walked into the bathroom with his bag, completely uncaring about his nudity. Soon muffled sounds of water running filled the room.

It was tempting, but Sheamus decided he rather liked that arse, so he simply punched his number in. He put his name as _You Think I'm Sexy_ and texted himself to get Ziggler's number. He then scrolled through the contacts briefly, but he heard the sink stop running and so went back to the home screen and set the phone on the bed.

"Help yourself," Ziggler said, jerking his in the direction of the bathroom. He picked up his phone and set it on the end table, then pulled back the covers and climbed in. "My alarm's set for five-thirty. You can stay if you want and leave when it goes off. Just don't steal the covers or kick me. If you leave, lock the door. Night."

He flopped down onto his stomach and, just like that, was out like a light.

Stifling a yawn himself, Sheamus stood and headed into the bathroom. Ziggler had set out his bath stuff, indeed labelled Tom Ford, and he just shook his head and turned the shower on. He should leave when he was finished, but the thought of drying off, getting dressed, leaving, taking the elevator up a few floors to his room, and taking the chance of running into Barrett who had the room next door or Rusev across the hall or either of the New Day idiots a few doors down didn't appeal to him. He was tired, what with two damn well amazing orgasms wrangled out of his nearly forty-year-old body, and that was after a match.

So after his quick shower and half-assed drying, he turned off the lights and climbed into bed next to Ziggler. And if it felt good sharing a bed with someone after years of not doing so, he fell asleep absolutely not thinking about it.

Much.


End file.
